percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 44
Chris P.O.V Was I mad? Of course I was. I was going to save Golden Boy's butt, then I found he already escaped. Most importantly he just left us in prison while he teleported to Nepal. Finally I had to shadow-travel to Nepal, carrying two passengers and now I was exhausted. Thanks to those conditions, I think I had every right to be mad. "Hey guys." Josh said innocently. "What's up?" "I'll tell you what's up you annoying little cretin-" I started only to be cut off my Katherine. "Guys we're wasting time. On the bright side, Josh already has the map piece so let's just go." Katherine said. "Yeah okay." I said, still mad. We began walking down the mountain. When we nearly reached the end, when I fell through the snow, into a hole. "What the-" I landed on my butt. "Hey Chris you okay?" Cheyyenne asked from the top of the hole. "Yeah I'm fine! Give me some rope or something." I replied. The walls of the hole was to high for me to climb. Cheyyenne began reached into the bag. When someone from behind her, caught her with a rope. Well at least she found some rope. "Huh?" Katherine asked. The attack was sudden but quick and effective. Soon they had tied up all three of them. "Let them go!" I summoned my wings and was about to fly out when they dropped a lot of snow on me. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Not yet, we can't have you escaping can we?" I looked up to see the girl that had kidnapped Josh the night before. Mystica. "What are you-" They dropped another pile of snow on me. The snow was getting heavier and heavier. "Are you sure this is him?" Mystica asked one of the female warriors. "Yes that's him, same gold eyes and hair, the one that stole the map piece from me." Said a women in her 20s wearing a huge robe and a belt. "I should have expected that from you. Joshy." Mystica said to Josh with a foot on his back. "Using holograms is not fair." Then she kicked him in the head. "Bring them to base." "No!" I spread my wings again and with one last ditch effort, tried to fly out of the hole, but they dropped more snow on me. If you don't know how it feels to be under hundred pounds of snow, well it's heavy,it surrounds you and weighs you down as you try to get up. Finally the cold will drain the energy out of you. Though I was immune to the cold(something about the night always being linked to the cold), the weight of the snow was more than enough to bring me down. "Now then. Unlike these three, it would take a harder time to bring you down wouldn't it? So I'm just gonna let you stay in the hole and freeze to death." She nodded at one of the warriors. They began dropping more and more snow. The weight was starting to get unbearable. I fought and fought but to no avail as the snow began to crush me. I could faintly hear Mystica saying "I told you. Do ''not ''forget the name Mystica." Taste of Youth <-------Chapter 43 [[Taste of Youth: Chapter 45|Chapter 45----->]] Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page